NADA QUE PUEDA PERDER
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: El D.I. Gregory Lestrade desde que conoció a Mycroft Holmes, intentó acercarse y permanecer a su lado. ¿Lo logrará¿


**NADA QUE PUEDA PERDER**

Es un Mystrade, el titulo del fanfic es de una frase de la canción de Zoe, Nada. Así que espero les guste. Es mi segundo promt de la cuarta actividad por el primer aniversario del foro I´m Sherlocked. La fiesta continua… pronto llegaran los strippers…. Jaja. Por cierto, siempre se me olvida ponerlo. Los personajes de Sherlock pertenecen a Sir Arthur Connan Doyle y la BBC, mi fic es sin fines de lucro porque no recibo ni medio centavo partido a la mitad por escribir en el fandom. Solo dar luz a mis ideas más locas y si, a veces a mi estado de ánimo.

_La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener. _**Gabriel García Márquez. **

Finalmente Gregory estaba ahí sentado en el restaurant, con el traje más elegante y nuevo que tenía, esperando nada más, ni nada menos que a Mycroft Holmes. No tenía porque mentirse, pero de verdad estaba más allá de los nervios, por fin un movimiento de parte del mayor de los Holmes, aunque no debía hacerse muchas ideas tontas, ya que no tenía idea verdadera de para que lo había citado en ese sitio, pero si se dejara guiar por las observaciones el ambiente era más que propicio para romances, por lo que podía observar a su alrededor. Suspiró por enésima vez, no quería mostrarse ansioso, no debía pero es que era tan tentador el imaginar una declaración por parte del mayor de los Holmes, aquel hombre frío que conoció durante los primeros casos en que participó Sherlock.

Como buen hermano mayor lo había prácticamente secuestrado en su propia oficina para interrogarlo sobre sus pretensiones hacia su hermano, lo cual le divirtió y a la vez le enfadó, vaya que era un creído y pagado de sí mismo, hasta poco tiempo después pudo darse cuenta el por qué, Mycroft Holmes, ¨el cretino¨, un apelativo muy _a doc_ con la personalidad del mencionado, siendo el mismo Gregory quien se lo había puesto; era nada más y nada menos que la mano izquierda de ministro de Inglaterra y de la Reina. De ahí su casi ominipoder.

Claro que poco tiempo después se enteró que en realidad era más conocido como el hombre de hielo, cuando se enteró estalló en carcajadas junto con todo su equipo, desde Anderson, Donovan, Dimmock y demás. Casi podía jurar que quien le puso ese mote, tenía toda la razón, porque Mycroft era la imagen viva de un hombre con todo pleno control sobre sí mismo y sobre lo que lo rodeaba, algo odiaba y a la vez ¿amaba?

Cuando lo descubrió no pudo menos que darse de cabezazos contra su escritorio y después estalló en carcajadas de ironía, afortunadamente ese día estaba prácticamente solo en New Scotland Yard, porque no podía concebirlo a menos que fuera una trampa de su mente la cual se había desquiciado por tanta presión de trabajo y por supuesto también por culpa de Sherlock y obviamente de su hermano mayor.

_¡Oh Dios te piedad de mi!_ Aulló dentro de su mente, porque no podía con esa carga, no podía. Ya suficientes problemas tenía con su proceso de divorcio, donde Ellen su ex mujer quería prácticamente dejarlo en la calle y lo peor es que se lo estaba permitiendo, cuando fue ella quién lo engañó con cuanto hombre pudo y quiso. Pero ¿a quién engañaba? El mismo lo ocasionó, amaba su trabajo demasiado, quizás más de lo debido lo cual causó todo su desastre matrimonial. No pudo evitarlo desde niño deseó tanto poder entrar en esa oficina de justicia gubernamental, poder hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de unas cuantas o muchas personas, al atrapar criminales que pudieran hacerles daño por estar libres en las calles.

Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás mejoraría las cosas… ja ¿a quién quería engañar? Solo a él mismo, porque siempre estaba ante todo su trabajo, tantas cosas que deseaba hacer, todo desde aquél incidente, donde su mejor amigo de la infancia Fred MacCallister había sido muerto por un maldito pedófilo asesino. Aun recuerda cuantas horas lloró en su almohada, aun recuerda como olía su almohada, por la sensación de impotencia y rabia, tan solo unas horas antes había jugado con él en ese parque donde iban todas las tardes y al día siguiente solo supo que su mejor amigo ya no existía.

Le tenía tanto cariño a su amigo, porque era el hermano que no le dieron sus padres y más cuando odiaba a sus cuatro hermanas mayores que insistían en tratarlo como su muñeco, por eso Fred fue tan importante para él. Aun recordaba los ojos verde-azulados de su amigo. El mismo tipo de ojos que tenía Mycroft.

Maldición, debía haberlo sabido, cuando lo miró por primera vez, eso fue lo que llamó más su atención, eran prácticamente iguales e internamente comenzó a desarrollar esa sentimiento de proteccionismo hacia el hombre de hielo. Únicamente porque le recordaba a su mejor amigo, a quién no pudo ayudar porque era tan solo un niño. Claro el susodicho no necesitaba para nada su ayuda, varias veces se lo había dejado más que obvio, pero ¿Qué obtenía al hacerlo? NADA.

Actualmente era peor porque desde que Sherlock desapareció, el gobierno británico se autodenominó protector de John Hamish Watson. No, no, no tenía ningún resentimiento contra el pobre médico militar, él no tenía la culpa de haber sido blanco de las atenciones de los Holmes. Quizás lo consideraran en palabras textuales de Sherlock un poco algo más a un retrasado mental, porque con todo su intelecto ambos hermanos podían resolver los casos que para él y su unidad eran complejos.

John, sin duda era un hombre especial para interesar a los hermanos Holmes, no lo dudaba, incluso en ocasiones sentía deseos de darle un golpe bien asestado para que espabilara, porque le parecía increíble que no se diera cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre ellos, los tenia entre las manos y no los aprovechaba.

Se tragó un suspiro, la envidia acababa de hablar dentro de él. El tan solo deseaba ser blanco de los afectos del mayor, por eso cada vez que le hablaba para solicitarle algo o mejor dicho ordenarle de manera sutil, era inevitable terminar aceptando, aunque en un principio para aguardar apariencias se negaba. A veces incluso se visualizó como un mono de circo que hacía lo que le ordenaban tan solo para ganar unas cuantas golosinas, que se transformaban en la autorización de armamento nuevo para su departamento de investigadores, una patrulla nueva y cosas por el estilo. Pero todo eso lo cambiaría por una sonrisa sincera de Mycroft, lo cual era imposible. Pero no tenía nada que perder.

Se había quedado sumergido en sus pensamientos mirando a través del cristal del segundo piso del restaurant donde estaban, cuando escuchó a sus espaldas un ligero carraspeó, se sobresaltó ligeramente y se giró para encontrarse con la persona que reinaba en sus pensamientos hacia tan solo unos instantes.

—D.I. Lestrade— dijo el recién llegado, tomando asiento al frente suyo.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Holmes— respondió, definitivamente era horrible tener que tratarse por sus apellidos, pero hasta el momento tampoco le había pedido o autorizado llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

Se giró para sentarse correctamente, un mesero se acercó solícito a atender a ambos hombres, ya que el recién llegado era más que generoso con las propinas. Les sonrió hablando sobre la especialidad de ese día y de las bebidas.

Mycroft como de costumbre se decantó por una botella de vino blanco dulce llamado Moscatto Moscardello, claro italiano, no podía ser menos. Gregory no tenía deseos de alcohol esa noche no, sentía que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas así que no tomaría nada de alcohol, no tenía ganas de hacer una tontería y si comenzaba dudaba que parara en el momento correcto. Así que para decepción de su anfitrión solo pidió un coctel tropical sin alcohol.

Mientras esperaban sus bebidas comenzó a leer la carta, su estomago se había cerrado en el preciso instante que Mycroft había llegado así que todo el apetito que hubiese tenido, desapareció, a pesar de no haber comido todo el día prácticamente, a menos que se contaran las tres rosquillas de crema de vainilla que se había comido y el cappuccino frappe que bebió. Sonrió al recordarlo. Mañana se lo agradecería a Bertha, la asistente del departamento ya que la mujer parecía leer el pensamiento de todos porque siempre traía lo que más les gustaba, a lo cual la acusaban de consentirlos para provocar que la extrañaran cuando se iba de vacaciones y próximamente más cuando se fuera de luna de miel, pero era reconfortante saber que alguien conocía tus gustos.

—¿Ya seleccionó lo que va a degustar D.I.?— esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos de manera abrupta que casi saltó, pero logró controlarse en el último momento, ni siquiera había visto el menú, así que rápidamente se decantó por algo dulce. Incluso ni se había fijado que el mesero había regresado y ya le había puesto su bebida y ahorita estaba sirviéndole el vino a Mycroft.

—Sí, tengo ganas de un flan napolitano— dijo sin más.

—¿Nuevamente dulces? ¿Acaso no pedirá algo más substancioso? Por lo que se ve, no ha comido algo decente en todo el día, ya que difícilmente se le puede llamar alimento sano a las rosquillas de crema que tanto prefiere— espetó Mycroft.

Rodó los ojos fastidiado, definitivo, había un espía en su departamento por parte del gobierno británico, pero eso lo sabía ya desde hace mucho. Así que solo se encogió de hombros para demostrar que no importaba, además de saber perfectamente que era un gesto que disgustaba a su acompañante. Y para molestar agregó. —Sí, lo sé, pero afortunadamente nunca ha habido antecedentes de diabetes en mi familia, por lo cual puedo permitirme este pequeño capricho y con todo el ejercicio que hago difícilmente puede almacenarse en mi cuerpo. ¿Tu pedirás ensalada?— a sabiendas de su dieta permanente.

—Si— fue la respuesta escueta.

Cuando el mesero se retiró con sus órdenes, se concentró en las personas que les rodeaban. Había toda clase de parejas desde las muy jóvenes hasta matrimonios de tercera edad, todos ellos felices compartiendo su tiempo con su persona designada, de pronto se arrepintió de haber pedido solo el flan napolitano, también debió pedir Creme Brulé, pero no era demasiado tarde, dependiendo del tiempo que estuvieran ahí podía solicitarlo para consumirlo o para llevárselo a casa y comérselo sentado frente a su televisor viendo Dr. Who. Pero antes debía comenzar a hablar porque esos silencios lo estaban incomodando demasiado, mucho más cuando Mycroft lo estaba observando, claramente intentando deducirlo.

—Así que dígame Sr. Holmes, ¿Qué desea Inglaterra y la Reina de este humilde servidor?— dijo, iba agregar _insignificante_ pero eso le daría luz a Mycroft para saber su ya deprimente humor y comenzaría a analizarlo lo cual odiaría más.

—Esa conversación la dejaremos para el trayecto a su departamento D.I., aquí—. Mycroft giró ligeramente la cabeza para escanear con la mirada su alrededor. —Hace mucho ruido y quiero hablar sobre nuestro tema acostumbrado— su mirada lo dijo todo, era sobre Sherlock.

Gregory frunció su entrecejo, era inevitable, Sherlock había regresado de entre los muertos. Así que por eso estaba ahí, todo comenzaba a caer en su lugar, se sentó de lado cuando vio que el mesero caminaba hacia ellos, tenía que ir a despejarse al baño, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que el chico no era el mismo quien los había atendido. Las alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza, no supo porque, todo gritaba a peligro, vio de reojo el ceño de Mycroft que se había arrugado, demostrando su intriga ante su comportamiento.

Las luces del restaurant no eran las adecuadas, pero inevitablemente las velas en las mesas hicieron brillar algo metálico bajo la bandeja que traía el nuevo mesero, abrió los ojos a su máxima capacidad al darse cuenta que era una pistola, ni siquiera lo pensó un segundo, se levantó para ponerse frente a Mycroft, el cual también se había puesto de pie. Le resguardó con su propio cuerpo y en fracciones de segundo todo sucedió, se giró para empujar a Mycroft al suelo y cubrirlo consigo mismo, lo que pensó sentir era una bala atravesándolo, pero no fue así, se escuchó encima de ellos dos zumbidos de mosquito. Se escucharon exclamaciones asustadas de los comensales. Pasó un minuto eterno y continuaba cubriendo al mayor de los Holmes, jamás había estado así de cerca de él; aspiró profundamente para llenarse de ese olor a maderas tropicales. Si era sus últimos momentos al menos se iría con el aroma, pero no fue así.

De pronto alguien lo alzó por los brazos, eran dos hombres que invariablemente pertenecían a la guardia personal de Mycroft, debió imaginarlo, el mesero o mejor dicho el asesino a sueldo estaba tirado en el piso respirando precariamente, otro estaba ayudando a levantar a su jefe, el cual se recomponía el traje y comenzaba a dar órdenes con precisión y frialdad, vaya con este hombre apenas hace unos minutos habían atentado contra su vida y parecía tan fresco como la mañana.

Solo sacudió la cabeza, se sentía de más ahí, no tenía que hacer, sin más se giró para irse del restaurant, las ganas de comer algo dulce se le habían pasado ahora solo quería ir a su departamento, poner música a todo volumen y gritar como poseso, para sacar esta frustración. Ahí entre sus paredes podría ser el mismo durante unas horas. Si le daba hambre sacaría una sopa instantánea y la comería, sino mañana pasaría por sus rosquillas y ya, no importaba.

Sin siquiera decir adiós salió del restaurant y pidió al valet parking, un taxi el cual servicial lo fue a conseguir, una hermosa mujer se le acercó estaba pegada al teclado de su móvil, se detuvo frente a él, alzando la vista dándole una sonrisa levemente.

—Le sugeriría D.I. Lestrade que se quedará aquí unos minutos más, el Sr. Holmes desea terminar su plática interrumpida— dijo sin más, ¿Así que esta era la famosa asistente sin nombre fijo? Asoció, después de varias pláticas con John cuando iban a tomar cerveza le había platicado como fue su primer encuentro con Mycroft. Pero no estaba de humor, definitivamente no deseaba conversar con el gobierno británico, ya no.

—Dígale de mi parte que tengo que irme a mi casa porque mañana tengo que levantarme demasiado temprano, me toca finalizar un papeleo para entregar a primera hora cuando mi jefe superior llegue. Quedaremos otro día si así lo quiere pero hoy no— quizás la chica vio algo en su rostro porque su mirada cambió a una menos indiferente, dándole una ligera inclinación y quitándose frente de él.

—Le daré su mensaje al Sr. Holmes— un taxi se estacionó frente a él y emergió de este el valet parking.

—Su taxi señor— dijo respetuoso el chico, quien seguramente no debía llegar ni siquiera a los veinte años. Extendió su mano y le dio un billete de diez libras.

Estuvo a punto de abordar el taxi cuando la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

—D.I. si me permite, le agradezco que haya protegido al Sr. Holmes, no sabe cuán importante es para nosotros. No solo me refiero a sus colaboradores, sino a la nación entera—. Le dio un ligero asentamiento con la cabeza y él mismo se metió en el taxi. Antes de cerrar a puerta, volvió a escucharla, ella tenía la vista fija en la pantalla de su móvil. —Se que no me corresponde decir esto, pero el Sr. Holmes lo tiene en alta estima D.I. él se preocupa constantemente por sus seres queridos y no solo me refiero a su hermano Sherlock y su compañero John. Le aseguro que no tiene nada que perder D.I. siga haciendo lo que hace porque eso ya le ha abierto una puerta ante Mycroft Holmes.

Finalmente pudo cerrar la puerta mientras veía como la chica entraba al restaurant, ni siquiera un solo momento se giró para verlo. Le dio la dirección al taxista. Sacudió su cabeza definitivamente la gente que se rodeaba Mycroft tenía que ser muy especial y rara.

_¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_ Había entendido bien, tenía una oportunidad para llegar al corazón de Mycroft. Una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro. Cuando llegó a su departamento se fue directamente a su cama, en cuanto tocó su cabeza la almohada, desapareció para el mundo despierto y el de los sueños le dio la bienvenida.

En la mañana cuando llegó a New Scotland Yard, llegó corriendo, se había quedado dormido, por lo tanto ahora lo lamentaba porque no pudo pasar por sus rosquillas, bueno tendría que pedírselas a Sally, esperaba estuviera de buenas para pasar por ellas, pero al entrar a su oficina, se sorprendió cuando encontró un recipiente el cual contenía un rebanada de flan napolitano, dos rosquillas rellenas y al lado de estas estaba un vaso grande de café cappuccino caliente al probarlo se dio cuenta que tenía la justa medida de azúcar que le gustaba. Finalmente cayó en cuenta de la nota debajo de esta.

_Restaurant Prieto's pasado mañana a las 8.00 pm. De etiqueta. M.H. _

Movió la cabeza negativamente, pero en su rostro apareció una sonrisa feliz, ahora se daba cuenta que no tenía nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar. No importaba si no llegaba al corazón de Mycroft Holmes, el siempre estaría al lado de ese hombre cuando así se lo permitiera, ya fuera solo minutos, años o una eternidad.

**FIN**

**ITSASO ADHARA**

_p.d. cualquier error, mea culpa, ya saben tengo mala suerte con las betas, nunca me dura una jajajajajajajaja, ¿tan mal escribo? Hummm posiblemente…. _


End file.
